Questioni di matematica
by Megnove
Summary: Okay... dopo tanti anni, non sono più riuscita a contenermi! Dopotutto, specie in questa serie... la matematica NON è un'opinione!
1. La Media Proporzionale

**La Media Proporzionale**

_Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi PIANTARE qui ai giardinetti coi babysitter. Se andate al cinema, vengo anch'io._

–Senti… con tutta la buona volontà… lo sai benissimo che non ti farebbero entrare! E poi, quel genere di film è…

_Che genere? Azione? Horror? Figurati se posso impressionarmi per sparatorie e mostri FINTI!_

–Sinceramente, non mi va lo stesso di mostrartelo… e non è che gli ALTRI in sala sappiano che…

_Tutte scuse perché volete starvene DA SOLI…_

–State ancora bisticciando?!

–No, noi… ecco…

–Aaah… a volte non so chi è il più _bambino _tra i due! Andiamo, forza… vorrà dire che guarderemo Biancaneve e i Sette Nani, così saremo tutti contenti!

_…_

–…

_…Lo sai cos'è una media proporzionale, vero?_

–Credo di averlo appena capito.


	2. La Media Aritmetica

**La Media Aritmetica**

Cioè: il mediano di spinta. Ogni squadra ne ha bisogno.  
La virtù sta nel mezzo.  
Stare al centro, ancorare a terra. Tutti svolazzano e saettano intorno, tu devi avanzare piano. Riflettere. Sostenere alle spalle. Capire le cose.  
Essere un punto di riferimento.  
Non perdere la testa quando gli altri impazziscono. Afferrarli quando cadono, tirarli su quando sprofondano. Dir loro le parole di cui più hanno bisogno. Essere la voce della saggezza… aiutarli a mantenere l'equilibrio.  
La vetta del monte sta al centro.  
–Grazie… come farei senza di te…  
–Tieni il passo, ciccio!  
…e porta i pacchi quando si fa shopping.


	3. La Proprietà Commutativa

**La Proprietà Commutativa**

Non è che siamo degli stupidi. Però non siamo neanche tanto ragionevoli.  
Chiunque di noi si sacrificherebbe per salvare gli altri. E non soltanto per i suoi amici, ma anche per gente che non conosce nemmeno.  
D'altra parte: se uno solo è in pericolo, potete contarci che tutti quanti ci butteremmo anche in bocca al diavolo per aiutarlo. Si torna a casa insieme… o insieme si va all'altro mondo.  
In altre parole, cambiando l'ordine dei fattori il risultato non cambia.  
Tutti per uno, o uno per tutti…  
…fa sempre TUTTI.


	4. Meno per Meno

**Meno Per Meno**

_Meno._  
Ci sono state volte che avrei voluto non essere qui. Fare tutto meno che questa vita.  
E altre volte in cui mi sono sentita inadatta ad essa. Piangevo sulla mia debolezza. Troppo poco potente, troppo tenera. Incapace di fare quel che andava fatto, di prendere decisioni drastiche. Di portare aiuto…  
Di proteggere voi. Di proteggere tutti.  
Cose terribili mi avvengono davanti agli occhi, e spesso tutto quel che posso fare è gridare: _Non voglio…_

Meno.  
Non sono stati in molti a preoccuparsi per me prima nella mia vita.  
Ho imparato a stare sulle mie, a non confidarmi, a tenermi tutto dentro. Perché non sarei comunque stato ascoltato, o peggio… sarei stato attaccato e deriso. Mi vergognavo io stesso di quel che provavo… che sentivo…  
Forse sarebbe stato nel mio carattere anche se non mi fossi sempre trovato da solo.  
A volte mi hanno frainteso per questo. Mi hanno chiamato freddo… ombroso… scontroso…  
Niente che non avessero fatto già in tanti, fin da quando ero piccolo.  
Non ho cercato di spiegarmi con loro. Non avrei comunque trovato le parole. E probabilmente non avrebbero capito…  
Non… era necessario.

_Però…_  
Però… non serve essere potenti da soli. Ciò che non sa fare uno di noi… sa farlo un altro.  
Però non importa quale sia il tuo carattere… finché c'è qualcuno che ti capisce, e ti ama, così come sei. E che non ti pretenderà mai diverso.  
Perché tu mi dai forza.  
Tu mi dai sicurezza.  
Mi dai il senso di qualcosa a cui appartenere, che non mi verrà mai meno.  
Qualcosa in cui anche le mie debolezze diventano punti di forza. Anche ciò che non mi piaceva di me… una qualità su cui contare.  
La compassione… l'umanità…  
La riflessione. La sensibilità.  
Saremmo tutti molto più _fragili_ senza.  
È questa la cosa meravigliosa di essere insieme. Di avere qualcuno accanto.  
_Meno per meno…  
…fa PIÙ._


	5. Non C'è Due Senza Tre

**Non C'è Due Senza Tre**

–Ammettilo, bambola. Saresti persa senza di me.  
–Sì. Certo.  
–Se non ci fossi io con il mio _irresistibile fascino_… a portare sempre una ventata d'aria fresca nella tua vita… cosa sarebbero mai le lunghe giornate di sole? Una noia… mai un imprevisto, mai una sorpresa…  
–Uh–uh.  
–Invece puoi sempre contare sul sottoscritto per avere qualcosa di nuovo da fare! Qualcosa a cui pensare! Di' la verità, non ti sono _indispensabile_? Se non ci fossi, non bisognerebbe _inventarmi_?  
–Questo è poco ma sicuro.  
–Ha! E fai bene ad ammetterlo! Perché tu e io insieme…  
–Sì, sì, d'accordo. Ma non muoverti tanto mentre declami, o non riesco ad infilare bene l'ago. Ecco fatto, a posto.  
–Ehm… grazie. Sarebbe stato un po' imbarazzante andarmene in giro tutto il giorno con uno strappo nei pantaloni…  
–Non c'è problema. In fondo, _non posso fare a meno_ di te, giusto?


	6. Conta Su Di Me

**Conta su di me**

Sì, la vita è dura. Anche quando NON sei un supereroe.  
Persone antipatiche, sfide al lavoro… gente frustrata che si sfoga su di te dandoti la colpa di tutti i suoi mali, e non si accorge nemmeno di essere ingiusta.  
La fatica di alzarti ogni giorno, ripetendo lo stesso solito identico tran-tran. Anche quando non sai più perché lo fai, o perché dovresti continuare a farlo…  
I tuoi cari che soffrono o si ammalano. Litigi. Il peso della fatica, di pretese a volte smodate, di altri oppure tue. E vedere… sì… anche il tuo paese… il tuo mondo andare di male in peggio… e non avere la forza di fermarlo.  
Che tu sia un normale essere umano, o qualcosa di più… o di meno… il dolore è sempre lo stesso.  
Ma qualsiasi cosa tu debba affrontare, se hai qualcuno al tuo fianco, sai che non dovrai portare da solo questo peso.  
Perciò… che siano mostri mitologici o colleghi impazziti… catastrofi naturali, demoni, o l'autobus che ti lascia a piedi…  
Fai un bel respiro…  
…e CONTA FINO A DIECI.


	7. Di Radici e Quadrati

**Di Radici e Quadrati**

_Lo numero del tre è la radice del nove, però che, sanza numero altro alcuno, per se medesimo fa nove, sì come vedemo manifestamente che tre via tre fa nove. Dunque se lo tre è fattore per se medesimo del nove, e lo fattore per se medesimo de li miracoli è tre, cioè Padre e Figlio e Spirito Santo, li quali sono tre e uno, questa donna fue accompagnata da questo numero del nove a dare ad intendere ch'ella era uno nove, cioè uno miracolo, la cui radice, cioè del miracolo, è solamente la mirabile Trinitade._

–Dante, _Vita Nova_

* * *

L'ho sempre pensato. O il destino esiste davvero… o qualcuno doveva saperne molto più di quanto ne sappiamo noi, quando ci hanno assegnato queste cifre.

Quante volte mi sarei lasciato andare. Quante volte avrei ceduto al dolore, alla disperazione… o una buona volta un nemico avrebbe avuto la meglio su di me… se non ci fosse stata sempre la tua immagine. La tua mano. La tua voce, in un sussurro o in un grido, per trattenermi, per incitarmi, per ricordarmi che c'è sempre qualcosa di bello in questa vita.

E che quantomeno non dovevo mollare, per non farti soffrire.

Quanti hanno detto che potevo perdermi, che ho vagato, che mi sono dimenticato di me stesso… quanti non hanno capito cosa ci tenesse uniti… non dovevano far altro che guardare a questo. _Io _non dovevo far altro che guardarlo.

Come posso vagare… come posso cadere… quando ho una _base_ su cui poggiare così saldamente? La mia struttura, la mia cornice. Intrecciata così strettamente con me.

La mia radice…

Che mi rende incrollabile a tutti i venti e le tempeste.

Grazie.

* * *

–Ummm… be', in effetti però loro qui _non _sarebbero l'unica coppia di radice e quadrato…

–Vuoi venirmi a dire che intendi sbaciucchiarmi? No, grazie.

–Be', ummm, no, certo che no. Però…

–Però cosa?

–Insomma, magari qualche volta sarebbe _carino _un abbraccione…

–Vade retro.

–E dai, lo so che anche tu mi vuoi bene, ciccio bello! Vieni _qui_…

–ACH! STAMMI LONTANO O TI TRAFORO!

–…

–…

–…

_…Meno male che io sono il quadrato solo di me stesso._

–Io me la squaglio prima che comincino a pensare anche al cubo.


	8. La Terna Pitagorica

**La Terna Pitagorica**

–D'accordo. Cerchiamo di non fare rumore e forse potremo finirla in fretta. Dove si sono nascosti? Tu mi indichi il posto, io sparo.  
–Dammi un attimo… ci sono delle interferenze. Probabilmente si aspettavano che venissimo a cercarli e hanno preso delle precauzioni contro i miei poteri. Direi…  
–Solo quando ne sei completamente sicura. Avrò un solo colpo. Quella montagna è talmente _traforata_ di uscite che se non li becco subito avranno tutto il tempo che vogliono per svignarsela da un'altra parte. Ecco quando si sente di più la mancanza del tuo ragazzo…  
–Ah ah… vuoi dire che da soli io e te non ce la possiamo cavare?  
–Nooo. Lungi da me. D'accordo, li hai localizzati? Dove? Prima chiudiamo la faccenda e prima potrai tornare da lui…  
–Ci sono. Due gradi a destra. In alto. Quella sporgenza presso la cima. Sono in… quattro o cinque. Le armi…  
–Non m'interessano. Brava, ora stai indietro e fammi solo prendere bene la mira…  
BADOOOOOOOM!  
CRASH VROOM BAROOM CRASH CRASH.  
PLIC.

–…  
–…Hai DI NUOVO fatto crollare l'intera montagna mentre noi ci preparavamo?  
–Scusate. Ho pensato che fosse il modo più facile. Nonché il più rapido. Un bel pugno alla base e adesso dobbiamo solo estrarre i prigionieri da sotto la frana. Forza, venite?

–A volte è lui quello più _rapido_ di tutti a ragionare.  
–Ah ah… che ci vuoi fare. In fin dei conti dobbiamo dargli ragione.  
–Vabbe', muoviamoci. Mi sa tanto che almeno certe volte… dobbiamo metterci in DUE per stargli alla pari.


	9. The Final Countdown

**The Final Countdown**  
Certi filosofi antichi dicevano che tutto l'universo è costruito sui numeri. Da cui la sua perfezione. Ma erano gli stessi che si lamentavano per la sua _imperfezione_… che non si sapevano spiegare…  
La matematica aiuta a far luce sui più grandi misteri dell'universo. Ma ci sono sacche e buchi nascosti… davanti ai quali anch'essa si deve arrendere. Svelando così la propria natura di costruzione _umana_, non divina come un tempo si credeva.  
Per questo quei pensatori arrivavano anche a speculare che le cifre rappresentino anche tutte le dicotomie dell'esistenza… i conflitti irrisolti tra luce e tenebre, maschile e femminile, perfezione e imperfezione, _bene _e _male_.  
E che un giorno questo universo contraddittorio sarebbe stato annullato in favore di qualcosa di più cristallino e regolare come un solido platonico. Oppure perfezionato a colpi di martello o di spada divina…  
Ma qualsiasi matematica che non comprenda i numeri irrazionali, la teoria del caos… che pretenda di adattare a se stessa la realtà invece di adattarsi ad essa… è _difettosa_. Questo Pitagora non lo voleva accettare. Noi sì.  
L'unica consolazione…  
…è che non può esserci una fine del mondo senza un bel _conto alla rovescia_. E quando ci chiamano, state sicuri, noi arriviamo.  
E finché ci siamo in campo noi, il risultato è tutt'altro che scontato.


End file.
